


The beauty in destruction

by VillianEater



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Love, Family Drama, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillianEater/pseuds/VillianEater
Summary: Sebastian's the second-born son and enjoys all the perks it has. His brother Jenson deals with family business alongside their father and Seb's happy with that until his dad makes a deal with the wrong guy which results in Seb's kidnapping. Now being forced to deal with Mark Webber and his bloodthirsty friend of a Spanish fucker, Seb learns that life can suck. Sexual Confusion, manipulation and blood included.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 13





	The beauty in destruction

# The beauty in destruction

Exhaling softly, Sebastian didn’t want to face his father right now. Even though he knew straight from the beginning that he would have to face him later, he still purposely lost his bodyguards, so he actually could have a little bit fun while going out for a change. Sebastian did understand that his father only wanted him to be safe, but he was never alone, always watched by at least five people. Although he had more freedom as the youngest child, it was not good enough. Sebastian wanted to live properly and the chance to experience things like normal people his age had. He wanted to go to college, fall in love, break some hearts, get drunk and dance the night away. Wishing to be one of many.

Sebastian watched as they reached the gate, which would lead to their family’s mansion. He wasn’t ready to face his father yet. A few more hours of sleep would do him quite well, maybe his dad was still up and about and would send him to bed with the promise to speak first thing in the morrow, rather than in the middle of the night like his father would surely force him too. But it was already dawn. There was no sleeping before facing his family.

Stretching a little bit after he tumbled out of the car more than anything else, he watched as the chauffeur took it away. At least he was mature enough to let the older man drive him home, instead of driving himself in his state. Surely trying his best to get right of the smell of cold smoke and energy drinks mixed with alcohol, before bringing it back into the garage to the other car his family, or rather father possessed.

Nodding at the security man, who opened the door for him he decided to check out what the voices in the living room were about, before heading to bed. There was no reason to postpone what would happen anyways. His father would have a go at him, no matter what his dad had to say to the topic and arguing that he was already nineteen would only make matters worse.

Walking into the living room, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He had not expected what was happening right in front of his eyes. His older brother Jenson was sitting on the couch his head resting back and eyes closed. Some random guy was sucking him off.

“What the fuck, Jens,” Sebastian muttered, which caused his brother's eyes to snap open, staring at his little brother shortly, before shoving the man in front of him away. Sebastian decided to stare at the ceiling while his brother sorted himself out. The guy was still on his knees, eyes red-rimmed with tears rolling down his cheeks and spit covered his lips and chin. Obviously, Jenson wasn’t a very tender person while face fucking someone.

Jenson brushed his hand over his dress shirt, before lifting his tie, frowning at the wet patch on it. It wasn't even five in the morning, Seb didn't understand why Jenson was already wearing a suit.

“You weren’t meant to see that.” He muttered while standing up and walking over to stand next to his brother. Sebastian looked down as his feet on the ground made a strange noise, furrowing his brows at the plastic cover.

“Yeah clearly. Not even you’re that much of a creep.” Sebastian commented, about to ask what the cover was about, as Jenson got his gun from his back pocket, pointing it at the guy on the floor.

Sebastian took a step back, he knew that his brother was not heartless. But he also knew that Jenson was much more involved in the family business than he was, because of his age. Seb was only a teenager. Jenson would never kill without reason, Sebastian was sure of that, even though his little brother often didn't understand his justifications. His brother wasn’t cruel either. Jenson did not enjoy it, he did not enjoy killing people.

The guy wept snot and water while he pleaded with Jenson to spare his life, but the older child was having none of it. A soft thump was heard as the guy dropped dead to the floor.

“Come on, man. I was standing right next to this guy.” Sebastian complained as some blood stained his white t-shirt. The younger brother grimaced as he saw the blood flooded over the plastic covers, the man’s eyes frozen and wide open.

“Look at me, little brother,” Jenson told him, as he stepped in front of the younger sibling. Carefully resting his hands on his shoulders.

“You do understand that everything we do, we do to protect you, right?” He questioned and to be true, Sebastian wasn’t always so sure about that. Sometimes he felt like a bird in a cage, but his parents and brother always made sure he understood that he would forever be protected by them, no matter what.

Sebastian pushed his insecurities in the back of his mind, before grimacing at his brother’s hands on his shoulders. He definitely knew where they were before, which Jenson caught on and took his hands away with an apologising smile. The younger one huffed, before he turned around, ready to leave for bed.

“The blowjob was to protect me?” Sebastian questioned, which caused Jenson to roll his eyes. He bumped intentionally into his brethren’s side, who put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a sideways hug.

“You’re such a little shit, Seb. But I love you, nevertheless.” Sebastian snickered at that and walked with Jenson towards the stairs, where they were directly faced with their father. Just about to begin his day. Their dad still in bed for at least another hour or so. 

“What are my boys laughing about at this time of the day?” Christian questioned as he walked down to stand in front of them, with a smile on his lips until he realised that Sebastian was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday at dinner. Immediately realising that their youngest had sneaked out again last night and was just coming home now.

“Where were you? God damn it, Sebastian. How often do I need to tell you that you can’t go out without protection?” Christian exhaled annoyed, his fingers resting on the back of his nose. But the worst was that their father was never angry, he was disappointed, which was so much worse. Sebastian was tempted to say that he had protection, there was always a condom in his wallet but he wasn’t sure his father would laugh about the joke.

Sebastian was sure that he was the disappointment of the family. His parents would never say so, but Sebastian wasn’t blind. He saw how worried his dad was about him and how annoyed his father often got. Jenson was their firstborn. He was the golden boy. No matter how much he loved Jenson, but he was the perfect son, while Sebastian struggled to fit into their family and their daily business.

“You know what. I don’t even want to know. You’re grounded for now. Go and sleep a little bit, we’re talking later about that.” Sebastian only nodded, knowing damn well that speaking against his father’s will, will only cause some more troubles.

Christian looked at his eldest, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Jenson so often had to be the mediator between them when Seb was stubborn and didn’t see any reason. Sebastian knew exactly which buttons to push, for his father to soften and pouting was one of the things Christian couldn't watch, especially not on Sebastian. It was the same sweet pout he did as a little boy.

Exhaling gently, Christian took a step forward and pulled his youngest boy into a hug, kissing his temple softly.

“I know you think we’re harsh on you, but we only want to protect you, Sebastian.” He told him, looking expectantly at his youngest son. “The world outside our property is way more dangerous then you think.”

“You always say that.” Nodding at Jenson to go and greet their guests, Christian put his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Sebastian we’re not talking about that right now. Your brother and I have a meeting we need to concentrate on now. And I need you to wait with this until after the meeting. Can you do that for me, Sebastian?”

Christian questioned, as Jenson opened the door. A tall, gruff-looking but very handsome man with killer cheekbones walked in, behind him a few smaller men. Normally Sebastian knew everybody his father made deals with. These guys were new and they didn’t exactly look trustworthy in his opinion, but nobody ever asked about his opinion. Well, sometimes Jenson, but not on work-related things. They talked with his brother, but Sebastian couldn’t catch what about.

“Of course, dad,” Sebastian told him, glancing at the dark-haired man. He felt like he shouldn’t leave his family alone with them. Christian nodded shortly, before turning around.

“Mark, Fernando. A pleasure to welcome you in our home.” He greeted the men before he turned around again, Sebastian was still standing there, which caused his father to give him a confused look.

Normally Sebastian was the first one to take his leave when his father received guest, never interested in their family business and Christian had accepted that. He had an heir and Jenson was very good at what he did, but Seb’s behaviour now was strange. Maybe it was the alcohol which he could clearly smell on his son.

“You can go now, Seb. We’ll talk some more later.” The teenager nodded scrambling away, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

* * *

Against his promise, they did not talk later about it. Apparently, these guys from this morning made some trouble and Christian had to deal with the outcome. Nobody was hurt badly, at least until now and Jenson was busy as well, which meant that Sebastian was bored. And a bored Seb had a lot of stupid ideas.

Knowing damn well, that a bodyguard was waiting in front of his bedroom door, in case he wanted to leave the house, Sebastian took his jacket for where it was resting on the end of his bed and the pair of black converse. He was sure to get dressed as fast as he could while keeping quiet. Al least he listened to his father on that topic. They wouldn’t even know that he was gone.

Opening his window with a swift move, he looked outside. The bodyguards, who were patrolling outside just left in the direction of the pool, which meant he had about eight minutes to climbed down the balcony and sneak over to the gate, where he would have to climb over the one part of the fence which was not connected to the power supply. He was so happy that he paid the workers not to connect the piece back then.

With confidence, he stepped outside on the balcony, before climbing down carefully to keep quiet. A last glance over his shoulder, before he ran towards the fence, hidden by the many plants, which decorated their garden. Sebastian was glad that he actually was quite fit and could climb over a fence without any help.

As soon as he was on the other side, he checked the time on his phone, looking over his shoulder just to see that the guy was back to patrol right under his window. With a wide smile, he took off in the direction where his car would wait for him. He paid his driver a little sum to hide the car a five minutes’ walk away.

* * *

Somehow it was the best and worst feeling to be one of many, in an amomums group of people on a dancefloor. Spending his night drinking, dancing and flirting. He wasn’t serious about anyone, but it was good fun.

Somewhere around midnight, he checked his phone thinking about texting Jenson, not so he could tell their parents where he was but to invite him to come over. He loved Jenson to pieces and he wanted some fun time with his brother again, like back then, when Jenson wasn’t involved in the family business.

He missed their wild night out. They do not judge the method of self-destruction that they choose. They just do it. Whether it was simply the ecstasy of sex or the bliss of drugs and alcohol did not matter. Whatever it was, whatever each of them was looking for, it gave them something. Something which wasn’t like what they already had.

Exhaling softly, Sebastian decided that it was time to go home. Stretching his arms, he walked outside, nobody really paining him any mind and god, he wished I would be always like that.

Turning to walk down a quieter lane, Sebastian suddenly felt uncomfortable. Maybe he should’ve told his dad where he was or at least Jenson, but now it was a little bit late for that. He was about to get his car keys from his pocket as someone pressed a hankie against his mouth and nose from behind. Doing his best to fight the guy away, Sebastian had troubles to focus, realising that this wasn’t a normal hankie at all.

The last thing he thought about before the world in front of his eyes went black was the disappointed and worried glance of his father, when he would figure out that Sebastian was gone tomorrow morning. Maybe he will think that he ran away.

* * *

Squinting his eyes together as soon as he opened them. Sebastian knew two things. It was morning now because the sun tried to murder him, and he had a killer headache.

“Sleeping beauty is awake.” Sebastian was sure he didn’t know that voice. It was a foreign accent. Something like Italian he guessed but he wasn’t sure.

As soon as the main part of his sense came back to him Sebastian realised that he was handcuffed to a chair in the middle of a room, maybe a warehouse or something and in front of him was the guy who had visited them yesterday and one of his men.

The smaller man sat on a box and played with a knife, Sebastian couldn’t tear his glance away before everything became blurry again. It was so hot, and his head was way heavier than normal.

“Hey stay awake.” The taller man said as he tiddled Seb’s head back, he turned his head carefully from one side to the other, like he was checking him over or something before he got a water bottle and help the boy drink some.

“You reacted badly to the anaesthetics.” He said and throw an angry glance over his shoulder to the other man, who just shrugged. Like he wanted to say that he didn’t care that Sebastian didn’t react well to the drugs. Like it wasn’t his fault the boy couldn’t take it.

“Why?” Sebastian started to ask but was stopped by himself coughing heavily. “Why am I here?” He questioned as soon as he caught himself, looking up at the man in front of him. Tears in his eyes from nearly choking. Mark, that’s what his father had called the man. Mark Webber.

The other man stood up from his box, before walking over to the handcuffed boy. Still playing with the knife in hand while watching him with an animatic gaze in his eyes. Mark let go of Sebastian and looked at the other guy, Fernando with a raised eyebrow.

“Your daddy didn’t pay his debt. Well, you will for him.” He said, the tip of the knife now pressed against Sebastian’s cheek, drawing a tiny drop of blood. Sebastian inhaled in fear, his big blue eyes told Mark that the boy never before had been in such a situation. He was sure it would be done quickly.

“You will tell me what I want to know,” Fernando told him before he looked at Mark, who only nodded, before walking out of the room, letting Fernando have his fun with the little dear.

“Well, do you want to play a game, my dear?”

* * *

“I thought it would take less to make you sing like a bird.” He told Sebastian, as he sat down on his lap again. The knife against his throat this time. Fernando leaned forward to catch the drop of blood which trickled down from Sebastian’s cheek with his tongue.

A bruise was forming on his other cheek, and he had a few cuts all over his underarms. Fernando liked to play with knives, so much had Sebastian already understood and he liked to throw a few punches, without any warning.

“No one hurts my family and lives. No one. You understand that, don’t you?” Sebastian questioned, but Fernando was fast to shut him up, with the tip of the knife pressing against his plump lips.

“Go on. Say some more. Give me a reason to skin you alive. Daddy can’t safe you.” Fernando encouraged the wide-eyed boy, but Sebastian only swallowed hardly. The tip of the knife pushing into his mouth.

“Open up, darling,” Fernando ordered as he felt that the tip was touching Seb’s teeth. “We don’t want you to lose your tongue, do we?” He wondered out loud, but the boy wasn’t cooperating, so the Spaniard let his blade nip on the corner of the teenagers’ mouth.

“Tell me about your daddy’s secrets,” Fernando whispered in Sebastian’s ear as he leaned forward. Smiling down at Sebastian’s handcuffed hands. The boy tried his best to break free, but there was no use in that. Leaning even more back in his seat Sebastian tried to escape, which the other man allowed. Fernando lowered the blade, so Sebastian could speak.

“I know nothing.” He whispered he was no longer able to do any more. The young man had lost quite some blood. Soaking his own and Fernando’s shirt and trousers.

“Do I need to hurt you some more?” Fernando questioned again, which caused Sebastian to shake his head. He had tried to tell Fernando a good among of time, that he knew absolutely nothing. He wasn’t involved in the family’s business. He was just the little bird, caged like a wild animal.

Fernando watched the boy a little before he nodded. He got up and Sebastian was stupid enough to believe the other man would leave now. Leave him alone to be precise, but Fernando wasn’t finished with him. Not until the boy told him what he wanted to know.

With his knife, he roughly cut his short-sleeved t-shirt open. Like a painter, he drew the knife over his skin. Not to draw any blood up enough for Sebastian to feel the cold blade.

“Still not talking?” Fernando asked Sebastian again, but he had no energy left to answer the other man. Fernando was about to stick his knife in his chest, as the door opened again, which caused Fernando to lean away from the boy, facing Mark.

Mark didn’t say anything to Fernando, he only walked up to the boy. Taking his face in his hands again, he looked the boy over. Sebastian could hardly focus on the dark-haired man in front of him.

“And in spite of this, he has not said a word?” Fernando shook his head and to be true Mark was impressed by the boy. A stubborn little fucker. Mark was sure the boy would be a terrible pain in the ass, as soon as he would realise that Mark had no intentions to actually kill him.

Looking at Fernando, Mark told him to leave, which the other did without saying a further word. Mark smiled down at the boy, while he brushed his unruly blonde locks back. Unfocused blue eyes were starring at him.

“My father will kill you for this.” Sebastian pressed through his teeth, which caused Marks smile to morph into a dangerous smirk.

“Spoiler Alert, little one: Everybody dies. But you, poor bastard, are now depending on my mercy.”

Mark took a step back, letting go of Sebastian’s head, which caused it to drop against his chest. He grimaced at the feeling of the blood which was flowing down his wrists before it dropped to the ground. The boy’s vision blurred as Mark walked away, leaving him to himself. Finally. 

* * *

Sebastian did his best to stay awake, but he was falling unconscious every few minutes before he woke back up again. His underarms stung, hot pain shot through is body every time be tried to move, which caused him to groan in agony.

Sebastian bit his lip. He could feel the panic rise in his bones. Crawling at his skin, demanding to be freed, but he tried his best to fight it back down. He wasn’t having enough energy for a panic attack, not in this situation.

Swallowing hard, Sebastian tried not to think about his brother. Normally think about Jenson and his childhood, help to calm him back down again, but right now it was only giving his brain more reasons to panic. Sebastian was afraid he would die here, he was scared he wouldn’t see his brother ever again. The pain not helping at all to not focus on his fears, it made matters only worse.

It was too much. He wanted to go home. To his parents and his brother. God, he missed Jenson and his stupid jokes. He just wanted to go back home and sleep, he wanted to forget he ever got involved in his father’s business.

Deep breaths. In and out. But he was losing his fight this time. Hysterical pulling at his handcuffs, Sebastian felt how the cuffs were biting into his skin. Which let his wrists raw and open. He cursed under his breath, his short circuit reaction was to start to scream at the top of his lungs. Pointlessly, trying to draw someone’s attention to himself. He needed help, he needed to leave this place, or he would die.

“Nosey little fucker, aren’t you?” Fernando cursed as he stormed into the room. Looking down at the boy, who was hunched over himself, barley able to straiten up any longer. Breathing hard, Sebastian tried to swallow his panic.

Fernando rolled his eyes before he moved forward to take the boys head in his hands, but Sebastian tried his best to move away from the touch. He hated to be touched, he needed room, needed space.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Sebastian did his best to hiss at the Spaniard but the fear in his eyes was clear to see. Fernando had pulled Sebastian’s head back, his hand buried in his blond locks.

“Oh darling, do you need a hug.” Fernando mocked him, as Mark walked in. He starred Sebastian down. As if he was weighing his options. “You can go, Fernando. I will take charge of him.”

The Spaniard didn’t seem to be impressed, but he nodded before he walked away. Mark waited a few more minutes before he crouched down in front of Sebastian.

“You need to let me go. I need to go. I need to go home. You ... I can’t. I want my dad. My brother. I want to go home.” Sebastian’s breath was swallowed, and Mark knew that the boy was tiring himself out. Not much longer and he would lose consciousness again, but Mark needed him awake.

He took another step until he was towering directly over Sebastian. “Shhh!” He whispered, carefully almost lovingly caressing Sebastian’s cheek, which caused the young one to look up confused. His breath still not back to normal, but now Mark was giving him something to concentrate on.

“It’s alright, baby,” Mark whispered, causing Sebastian to swallow hard, while his adorable soft blue eyes widened in fear.

Sebastian gazed in Mark’s eyes, confused but also with a certain extent of interest and fear. Fear that Mark could manage to draw Sebastian’s full attention on him, with just a simple touch and a few words. Fernando didn’t have this effect on the young man.

“No one’s hurting you,” Mark said and Seb wasn’t sure if it was a promise or a simple lie to stop his panic attack.

Averting his gaze and breaking the stare off first, Sebastian let his gaze wander over the floor, his own shoes, which were dirtied with his own blood until he saw something rest against Mark’s leg. The younger man didn’t know how he had missed that Mark had brought a large briefcase with him, but he was glad to see that it only held medical supplies.

“You need to understand, that you’re mine now. And I have rules, Sebastian. If you do something wrong, I will punish you. But if you’re a good boy and do what I say, I will give you a reward.” Mark shot him a warning glance before he walked around Sebastian a few times. Testing the boy’s patient and evaluating how badly his current health situation is.

Stopping behind the boy, Mark smiled as he let his fingers ghost over Seb’s neck, resulting in goosebumps. Knowing that his teasing was contra-productive on keeping the badly injured boy alive, Mark decided to remove the handcuffs.

“Stay still,” Mark ordered and to be true Sebastian was simply too weak to try and flee. Mark would get a hold of him before he even stood up from the chair. Maybe, for now, it was cleverer to listen to Mark and stay still. Let him treat the cuts and bruises, regenerate some energy before he would try to get the hell out of here.

In the first moment, Mark had thought that Seb would run for the door, but he realised soon, that the boy wasn’t moving to escape, he simply was too weak to stay seated without any assistance.

Sinking into himself, before falling from the seat, ending up in a heap on the floor. Christian would be embarrassed to see his son like that, Mark was sure of that, or maybe he would be glad to see his son alive. Shaking his head shortly, Mark tried to force the thought to the back of his mind. He would deal with Christian later. One after the other.

Sebastian woke up from his trance as something touched the cuts on his right arm. He flinched before he gathered his abused arm to his chest, or he wanted to do that, but Mark stopped him.

“Shhh! You will only hurt yourself more.” He did not fight the other man, but he watched carefully as Mark got back to cleaning his cuts. The Aussie didn’t say any word. Concentrating on the task at hand, before he got a piece of bandage to cover his cuts.

“Good boy.” Mark praised him, which actually caused Sebastian to blush, or at least he thought so. Sebastian wasn’t sure if it wasn’t the blood loss.

“Why are you doing this?” Sebastian questioned him.

“I need you alive,” Mark replied.

“No. Why have you taken me?” Mark has asked himself the question as well. Fernando was sure that Jenson was the more valuable son, even though Sebastian was the more precious one. At first, he told himself that Sebastian was just easier to get a holt off, always intentionally losing his bodyguards and running off, but Mark simply took a liking in the younger boy. The Aussie chose that maintaining Sebastian would be way more fun than having Jenson’s company. Mark looked over his shoulder, as the door opened, and the Aussie was faced with Fernando.

“The princess is making trouble again?” Fernando asked. For once the Spaniard was on his own, without his knife, which caused Sebastian to exhale softly in relieve, ignoring the fact that Fernando just called him a princess. When one of the other men noticed, they decided to ignore the teenager on the chair.

“No. Haven’t I told you to leave us?” Mark questioned, but Seb was sure it wasn’t really a question. The Aussie turned around, trusting Sebastian to keep quiet, lying on the floor like some injured prey.

“I thought we would send him back to his father. Piece by piece. Has the plan changed?” Fernando wanted to know and Mark smirked at him, which caused Fernando to furrow his brows.

“Well, maybe someone wants to make a deal with the devil.” The other man answered before he turned back around to face Sebastian with a smirk on his face, but it was gone as soon as he saw the state the boy was in. His arms were bandaged now, but he was still alarmingly weak resting on the floor in a heap.

Mark cursed himself under his breath. He shouldn’t have let Fernando have his fun with the boy. He should have taken care of Christian’s son himself. Sitting back on his heels, Mark watched as Fernando walked over and let his finger trail Sebastian’s chin, which caused the boy to squirm away.

“You want to keep him? I must admit that a cute virgin ass has its charms.” Fernando smirked at Sebastian before he looked over at Mark. The Aussie’s expression, hard.

It wasn’t something unusual in their world to have a bed slave, especially if it’s a hostage from another family. Making sure the other family knew who was in charge of the situation, but Mark never was one for traditions and the boy was so bloody young. Christian would have a fit if he knew. Maybe he should.

“Bold of you to assume, I’m a virgin.” The boy said, which caused Mark to look down at him. The boy had fire. The little shit. Maybe he would enjoy this. Making sure that Christian knew who was in charge and taking some pleasure for himself. Teaching the boy to properly behave, which his father clearly forgot.

“Oh, that’s not only about your virginity. He will do so much other things to you. Make sure you’re his dutiful little bed slave, never leaving the bed. He will make sure you limp back to your father if we ever let you go.” Fernando said close to the boy’s ear, glancing at Mark when he carefully formed the words, but the Aussie didn’t show any emotion. This will certainly be interesting if the boy survives long enough. 

“Jokes on you, I’m into that shit.” Sebastian bit back, which caused Mark to stand up. He paid no attention to them when he went to the door. His hand was already resting on the door handle as he looked over his shoulder at Fernando and the boy before he spoke.

“Stop teasing him and bring the boy into one of the guest rooms, make sure he’s properly locked up,” Mark ordered, before disappearing.

* * *

Starring at the ceiling while resting on the bed, Sebastian wondered what Mark was waiting for. He was locked up in this bloody room for more than two weeks by now and he only ever saw the creep of a Spaniard. Fernando was something like his nanny. In charge of the young boy, which Sebastian hated. 

Looking at the gigantic mirror, Sebastian wondered if Jenson was still looking for him, or if his beloved brother thought him dead. If he were in his place he wouldn't give up until he had Jenson back, even the news of his death wouldn't stop him, but Sebastian didn't know what his family did and knew. He only hoped that everyone was unharmed and that no one would have to deal with Fernando and his knives. His meeting with them was rather unpleasant.

Gently brushing his finger over his left underarm, the angry red cuts were still easy to see, but no longer fresh. They’ve healed quite good, which meant that Seb’s skin wouldn’t show what the Spaniard did to him for much longer. Maybe Mark was waiting for exactly that. Maybe he was disgusted by Sebastian’s scars.

Sebastian thought about his scars and Mark, as the door opened and Fernando walked in. Seb hadn’t seen him for some days.

“Oh, you’re still alive.” He started and couldn’t quite stop his disappointment from showing. Well, in their business this was a legitimate question after all and Sebastian kind of preyed at the Spaniard wouldn’t come back but God wasn’t taking him seriously.

Maybe he needed to be in God’s fancy little club to get a favour from him. Built him a church or sacrifice a virgin. He did not really know how it worked. If your family makes money smuggling drugs and killing people, they don't take religion very seriously unless you live in Italy.

“Don’t sound so disappointed, princess. I might think you don’t like me.” Fernando said as he stepped closer, watching the boy’s every move, but Sebastian didn’t bother to even look up at him. He was sick of this game, Seb only wanted to go back home.

“The question should rather be, how much longer are you still alive to see me coming back.” Fernando mussed, as two tall men entered the room as well and marched over to the bed. Sebastian glared at them, as the came closer and tried to touch him. The boy was fast to move away, jumping from the bed and running for the door, but the bodyguards were faster than him. They got hold of his arms on both sides, before carrying him over to Fernando and forcing him on his knees in front of the Spaniard.

Sebastian swallowed hard, as Fernando took hold of his chin and forced him to look up at him. Sebastian starred up at the Spaniard before catching glimpse of something while under Fernando’s jacket. He wasn’t sure but it looked like a bandage.

“Your brother is a cunt.” Was all Fernando said, as he saw the look on the boy’s face, before signalising the bodyguards to take the boy away. Sebastian tried to resist.

“No! No, wait. What’s with Jens? NO! What have you done? Fernando!!” He kicked, screamed and tried to wiggle out of their hold but all hope was gone, as they dragged him down the corridor and into another room, closing the door firmly after they dumped him there.

Sebastian tried to open the locked door. He knocked, shouted and even kicked against the massive door, but nothing helped. However, that didn't mean Sebastian would give up, it was the annoyed voice of Mark behind him that made him stop.

“Why are you so determined to resist me?” Sebastian turned around so fast, he almost felt dizzy, but Marks eyes on him, caused him to refocus. For a man so adept at killing, Mark’s eyes were remarkably soft.

“You kidnapped me.” Sebastian shot back, while he watched Mark stroll through the room. Like a predator that watched and encircled its prey. But Sebastian was no prey. He was a predator as well.

“I took you, so you would be safe.” Mark sweet-talked Seb. Slowly coming closer, before sitting down on the bed, right in front of Sebastian. It was a beautiful four-poster bed with silky white sheets.

Sebastian huffed out annoyed. He didn’t like the fact that Mark clearly thought he could play him like a child.

“I am not so easy to manipulate. I see right through your act.”

The younger man insisted, which caused Mark to stand up from the bed, the soft expression gone, but Sebastian refused to coward away from the Australian. He was his father’s son and he needed answers about what had happened with Fernando and to what extent Jenson was involved.

“I could tear you apart if I wanted,” Mark informed him, taking a step closer, before lifting his hand to rest it under Sebastian’s chin. The boy tried to pull back, but Mark followed and used his other hand on Seb’s waist to keep him close.

“Don’t resist me,” Mark ordered him. “You will regret it.” He added, as he turned them around and forced Sebastian to sit on the bed. Slowly he pushed his thumb over Seb’s lips, trailing the outline of it, before lifting his head, so their eyes would meet. Mark wasn’t sure he had ever seen such angry blue eyes ever in his life.

“What are you doing?” Sebastian questioned, a blush creeping up his neck.

Without any warning, Mark bent down to kiss Sebastian’s throat but it wasn’t tender for long. He sucked one hickey after the other while keeping Seb’s head with both of his arms in place. The young boy tried to resist him, suppressing every sound as teeth merciless dug onto his skin. Sebastian desperately tried to fight Mark away, but the Aussie was way stronger than the boy, forcing Sebastian further back on the bed, before climbing on top of him.

Sebastian’s brain worked on hight-speed. He understood what was about to happen, but h also know that Mark wanted him to come to him willingly. Wouldn’t be that the case the Aussie would have taken him weeks ago, but with knowing what Mark wanted, he gave Sebastian a basis for negotiation. The younger man couldn’t be sure Mark wouldn’t kill me as soon as he got what he wanted, therefore Seb needed to play his cards clever.

This was a war. Some much the boy understood. If they aren't willing to do what it took to win, they risk losing everything they tried to protect.

“I won’t resist,” Sebastian whispered, which caused Mark to stop sucking hickey into his neck and gaze into the boy’s eyes.

“That’s what you want, don’t you? I will give myself willingly to you.” He looked so hopeful. Like he saw the end of the tunnel, but Sebastian didn’t know Mark. The Aussie ignored him and kissed his throat again, before sucking yet another hickey.

“Such a stupid boy, thinks he doesn’t already come willingly,” Mark whispered against his throat before he climbed off Sebastian and left the bed. The boy tried to glance at Mark’s face, but the Aussie, wasn’t looking at him, he simply left, knowing that Sebastian watched him with a confused expression.

* * *

Walking back into his room with weak legs, Sebastian looked in the huge mirror on the wall opposite the bed. He looked ruined like Mark actually fucked him, but the Aussie didn’t. Gently he touched the marks the older man had left, with the intention to cause Seb to work himself up over it, he was sure. Somehow it bothered Sebastian, that the Aussie had called him a stupid boy, before leaving without another word.

Since that day, Sebastian was free to wander around as much as he wanted. Most of the time, he was alone in the villa anyway, but the only disadvantage his newly found freedom brought with itself was that Mark could be around every corner.

It was nothing unusual for Mark to grab Sebastian and make out with him. Every time the Aussie wanted to, he simply pulled Sebastian into himself and pressed him against a wall or a piece of furniture. Sucking, biting and kissing at his throat. Seb hated how much his body responded to Mark’s teasing by now.

A few days back he was just about to make himself a sandwich when Mark came into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. He unscrewed the lid, took a sip before closing it again wordlessly and placing it on the kitchen counter. Sebastian, who had just put his sandwich on a plate, looked up at Australia with a raised eyebrow. He hated the fact that Mark was taller than him as he wordlessly pulled him into his arms and kissed him again. Sebastian was so caught up in the moment that he didn't even notice that he was kissing Mark back. He had had enough.

He couldn’t take it any longer. Being horny 24/7 was fucking exhausting and that they still handcuffed him at night didn’t fucking help either. Sebastian was shamelessly grinding against Mark, which caused the Australian to lift him up and place him on the top of the counter. Kissing again, this time way more passionate, Sebastian was a mess in Mark’s arms. Reaching down to unbuckle Mark’s belt, the Australian stopped him. Both hands holding Sebastian’s which caused the frustrated boy to look up that the older man with a pleading expression, but Mark only smirked.

“Soon my darling.” He promised, kissing Sebastian’s head, before getting the bottle of water and Sebastian’s sandwich and leaving the younger man in the kitchen. Seb couldn’t understand. That was what Mark had wanted from the beginning on and he had also felt Mark’s reaction to him. He was hard and still could simply walk away, even though Seb was this desperate for some attention. He would die here. He knew that from the beginning but Seb had thought he would die while physical torture. Well, this also was torture. Seb would die horny, frustrated, and hungry. Mark has stolen his sandwich.

Since then Mark refused to touch Seb in any way, which drove the younger one nuts. He couldn’t even help himself because of the stupid handcuffs and people watching him everywhere. He was never alone for a moment and if he was, then he was handcuffed. He fucking hated Mark. 

Mark, that bastard lived rent-free in Seb’s mind, causing the boy to be angry at himself. It was Mark’s intention and he got it. Sebastian wasn’t strong enough to withstand Mark but he would make sure that the Aussie would pay a great prize for doing that to him.

At first, he had thought it a trap suddenly being allowed to walk around freely, which it ultimately was, but for now, Sebastian was playing the game. Trying his best to pretend to enjoy his time at the pool or reading a good book in the library but things got desperate very fast without Mark as close as he was before.

However, Seb was successful to figure out where Mark’s office was, and he also knew when Mark was leafing the villa today. He had heard Fernando and Mark speaking earlier today. So, his time has come, to sneak into the office and use the only phone in this godforsaken place to call Jenson. He was sure his brother would come to his aid.

Listening closely as the door fell shut, Sebastian was fast to make it over to the office. He was good at avoiding stuff, something he has brought to perfection over the years hiding from his bodyguards. Trying the door, Seb cursed. The door was locked, but he wasn’t as stupid as Mark thought or Mark wasn’t as clever as he thought, Sebastian wasn’t sure. Reaching into the flowerpot next to the door, he smiled to himself, as he got the key. He checked again, looking over his shoulder before he unlocked the door and slipped inside.

The office was way bigger than Sebastian had imagined, but this wasn’t important at the moment. Important was to get help, so he ran over to the desk where the old telephone stood and started to dial the number he knew by heart. Praying to everything people ever believed over time, Jenson picked up after the third ringtone.

“Hello?” His brother questioned and Sebastian wanted to cry. His big brother was alive.

“Jens. It’s me.” It was quiet on the other side of the line and Sebastian was about to have a panic attack when he heard the voice of his brother again. Asking him if he’s alright, where he is and how he managed to escape Mark. Sebastian was fast to tell Jenson that he was fine, but he also had no idea where they were, somewhere warm because he used the outdoor pool and the most important thing. He told Jenson that he couldn’t escape Mark.

“Could you tell dad I’m sorry for running away. I thought I could slip out and spent some time in a club. I’m so sorry.” Sebastian whispered into the phone, watching the seconds ticking away on the clock in Mark’s office which was resting right over the door.

“Oh god, Sebi. You’re so stupid. But I promise you we will find you, okay. We haven’t given up on you and we will never. I love you so much, little brother. We will do everythi …” Jenson was interrupted, which immediately led Sebastian to check the phone, but it wasn't the device itself but Mark who was holding the power wire.

Mark looked at him with a raised eyebrow, which caused Seb to lower the phone before he rested it back where it belonged. That far, Sebastian hadn’t thought, he was sure he would never be able to even get into the office not to mention to talk with his brother. God his brother was alive, which meant Fernando that fucker had lied to him all these weeks ago. Well, to be true all the Spaniard had said was that Jenson’s a bastard, so strictly speaking he did not lie, but Sebastian doubted that this would make a big change now.

Mark walked over to Seb. The Aussie didn’t seem to be very bothered, but Sebastian knew that he would pay greatly for his mistake.

The older man reached down and got a hold of Sebastian's chin with the intention to hurt the younger one. His’s murderous gaze was freezing Seb’s blood in his veins. Mark leaned down a little bit, whispering into the boy’s ear.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t let Fernando play with you for a few days.” Sebastian swallowed hard. Days. Mark had said days, Sebastian parley survived the last time and that was a few hours over two days. Not more than three. He was sure he wouldn’t survive this.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten to say goodbye to your beloved brother.” He added before he let go of Sebastian’s chin and reached for his arm tracking him along, through the door of the office and down the hall.

“Mark! Mark please,” Sebastian begged, doing his best to not work with Mark. The younger man stumbled behind him, doing his best so Mark would let go but the Australian was having none of it. Pulling Sebastian after him, not caring for the maids and their surprised and fearful expressions. Getting hold of a vase which was decoration the hall, Sebastian saw his only chance in defending himself against Mark, before he would bring him to the crazy knife obsessed Spaniard.

Hence, he tried to smash the vase against Mark's head, put a hand on his wrist stopped him. Fernando looked down at him a bored smirk on his face which only grew wider as he saw Mark’s facial expression as the realisation of what Sebastian had tried to do settled in.

“Want me to take care of the princess. I have some new toys I would love to try on him.” Fernando told Mark, but the Aussie wasn’t even looking at him. He still stared at Sebastian’s scared expression, which caused him to shake his head.

“No.” He answered which caused Fernando and Sebastian to look at each other, before looking back at Mark. Fernando wanted to ask what that was supposed to mean, but Mark wouldn’t answer him, anyway. The Australian simply track Seb down the corridor, before pushing him into a room, before following him.

“Mark?” Sebastian questioned carefully, as the other guy locked the door, not looking at him at all.

“You like it, don’t you? Deep down you like it when someone hurts you.” Mark asked Seb pressed through his teeth. His hands clenched into fists.

“Mark, please. I promise I haven’t told them shit. I don’t know where we are, you know that. I only told them that I’m alive and well.” Sebastian was close to tears. Holding them back as good as anyhow possible.

“You figured out where the key and the office is. Could have figured that out too.” Mark answered, walking closer until he faced Sebastian.

The younger man swallowed hard. Realising that Mark was about to touch his face, Sebastian took a step back, only for his legs to knock into the bed and send him tumbling onto it. Gazing wide-eyed up at Mark, the younger man worried his lip between his teeth.

“I didn’t. I swear. Mark, please. You must believe me. I don’t know shit!” Sebastian yelled, all this tension was too much for him.

“Well, I don’t,” Mark told him, looking down at the boy laying on his bed, before he climbed over him, pressing Sebastian into the bed. 

“I don’t trust you Sebi. How could I? But there’s a way to make it up.”

* * *

Sebastian woke up before he even realized that he had dozed off, filling him with a sense of dread and anxiety, he couldn’t begin to fathom. He felt queasy as if he had been sick and needed to be far away. From Mark, from this room, from what they’ve done together.

How had he allowed Mark to do these things to him and how eagerly had he participated in them, and spurred them on, and then waited for him, begging him, please don’t stop. Starring at the ceiling, Sebastian tried to fight the tears back. He liked it, all of the things Mark had done to him, but he could never admit to it. Not in front of Mark, not in front of Jenson or his parents not even in front of himself.

He wasn’t like Mark. He was just a stupid boy with a silver tongue, too cocky for his own good. He didn’t want to be like Mark, he couldn’t. Now wasn’t the time for a gay panic. He would do that as soon as he would be alone again.

Sebastian understood how stupid this all was. His parents were gay, his brother was gay. They all were gay. Maybe this all wasn’t about being gay in general, Seb was a very liberal guy but maybe it was about being with Mark. Grimacing at that, Sebastian decided that these kinds of thoughts weren’t fit for the bedroom. He would wait until he was on his own again.

Sebastian became aware of incipient daylight through the windows. Like the light, though, remorse, if remorse indeed it was, seemed to fade for a little while. It was Christian who had always said that with the day the regret and humiliation came. When to sun rose and pointed the disgrace out to the world to watch and laugh. Sebastian hated it.

“You don’t want me to have anything in my life that’s not you.” The boy whispered in the quiet which surrounded them. Both of them knew it was true, Mark just wondered how it could take his boy so long to figure it out.

Mark didn’t deny it. He simply reached out and brushed Seb’s blond locks back. God, Sebastian was so beautiful. The confusion in his eyes caused him to appear even more innocent and naïve, but the boy was clever, so much had Mark learned. Never would he have imagined that Seb would succeed in contacting his brother, still he wasn’t worried. Fernando had assured him, that his boy had been good. Jenson didn’t know anything which will help him find his brother, which brought a satisfied smile to his lips. Sebastian belonged to him now.

“What a cunning boy you are,” Mark said with a wide smirk playing around his lips, while he encouraged Seb to lift his head a little bit, with his finger under his chin, his thumb carefully stroking over his cheek.

The younger man thought about fighting back, he thought about fighting Mark off of him, he thought about screaming at him, that he would never truly belong to him, but where was the point. He had belonged to Mark last night. Body and soul. He would be nothing more than a pathetic liar. 

“Mark?” Sebastian whispered, his eyes closed while he allowed himself to lean into Mark’s touch a little bit. The older man waited patiently until Seb reopened his eyes. The emotions in the raw and beautiful.

“Why me?” He asked so low, Sebastian wasn’t sure the other one even hear him.

“Longing.” The Australian murmured back, a small smile on his lips, as the door’s opened. Seb reached for the blanket before he rolled off of Mark, so he could see, who was disturbing them, but froze as soon as he looked in the familiar eyes of his brother.

Jenson’s eyes widened as well, starring at Sebastian until he understood the situation and realised that Mark was reaching for his gun, but Jenson was faster. He lifted his gun before he shot Mark three times in the chest.

Seb turned over to look at Mark, blood was soaking into their bedding as Seb lifted his trembling hands to press against Mark’s chest. He was acting on autopilot. His brother long forgotten, even though Jason rushed over to the bed and tried to pull Seb away from Mark’s dying form.

“Sebastian, please. We have to go.” Jenson pleased with Sebastian, but the younger boy was starring at Mark. The Australian smiled, but he couldn’t understand why. He was about to lose his life. With trembling bloody fingers, Mark reached out to touch Sebastian’s cheek one last time.

“Mark,” Sebastian whispered pained.

Jenson dashed from the bed and run towards the wardrobe, getting his brother something to wear, while trying to get Sebastian to listen to him, but his brother was busy trying to stop his lover from dying. Jenson bit his lip, if he had known, but no. He couldn’t think like that now.

“Bleed for better reasons next year,” Mark told Sebastian breathing heavily. As Jenson returned to the bed and pushed a shirt and some sweatpants against Sebastian’s chest. Urging his brother to take them, so they could leave. But he was caught in his own little world begging Mark to stay with him.

“Mark? Mark! MARK!” Sebastian cried out, his hands fisted into the blanket resting around Mark’s waist. Begging him to stay with him. Just a little while longer. There were so many things Sebastian didn’t know he wanted to tell Mark before, but now that he was about to lose him, things changed. Mark smiled one last time before the smile slipped off his face and his eyes stared right past Sebastian.

“Sebastian. He’s gone. We need to go. Or else he died for nothing!” Jenson pulled his crying and necked brother away from his dead lover before he forced him to get dressed.

* * *

Sebastian never blamed Jenson for killing Mark. He simply couldn’t. Even months after being back at home again, he truly wasn’t back. Something died with Mark in this bedroom all these months ago. Jenson tried his best to help Sebastian back into his old life, but nothing was the same any longer. Sebastian wasn’t the same any longer.

Sitting opposite from Jenson at dinner, he tried his best to not get involved in his father’s and Jenson’s discussion about philosophy. In the past, he always liked to participate, but that was another life. Today everything reminded him only of Mark. The Australian was a life lesson Sebastian didn’t know he needed. His voice still sounding in his head.

_“If you’re not capable of violence, you’re not peaceful, you’re harmless._

_I like the scares I’m leaving on your soul. I think they’re pretty._

_I wonder which will get you killed faster, your loyalty or your stubbornness.”_

Sometimes Sebastian wondered if he had loved Mark. Maybe. Or it was just the situation. The young boy had heard about people, who fall in love with their kidnapper. Maybe he was nothing more than a victim to Mark, but Mark was _something_ to him, even though he hated to admit it.

“When is a monster not a monster?” Jenson asked his father, which pulled Sebastian away from his thoughts.

“When you love it.” He answered, causing his parents and Jenson to look at him, before he stood up and walked into the living room, getting himself a glass of whiskey.

Mark liked whiskey, or at least Sebastian thought he did.

He never truly knew Mark Webber.


End file.
